


Who's In Control?

by orphan_account



Category: EverymanHYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Well fucked, fuck dazed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the one in control is fun for the most part, but it gets boring doing the same thing over and over. He’s so used to it that now while his body doesn’t feel like his own, he loves it. Habit loves trying to hold himself from pouncing on Vinnie right now. He loves not knowing for sure what will happen. Will Vinnie say yes? Will he say no? Vinnie’s control over him is extraordinary. He feels like a sinner who gets on their knees and begs forgiveness. He just wants to see more of Vinnie’s skin, wants to touch him. He’s in a frenzy over how indescribably good it feels to not be in control. He wants to take Vinnie down and fuck him senseless, but only if he wants that too. Habit want’s to leave a trail of hickeys all over his skin, but only if he says yes. Fuck it feels good to not be in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's In Control?

“Well, I’m glad you’re up.” Habit smiles, somehow more sinister than normal. What’s he have planned this time?  
“I’m glad I woke up intact.” Vinnie mumbles. He doesn’t mean for Habit to hear him, but he does anyways. He opens the fridge door and hides behind it a bit, expecting Habit to be angry at him. Miraculously all he does is chuckle to himself.  
“I was thinking something… new today. Hmm?” Habit admires one of the kitchen knives while Vinnie makes himself eggs for breakfast. He shouldn’t ask, but he does. He always does.  
“New how exactly?” The eggs spit at they hit the hot pan, and Vinnie actually flinches. He shouldn’t be so on edge, but he is. He’s trapped in a house with a freak killer, and once he stops being useful he’ll be dead. Like Jeff. He gulps.  
Habit laughs at him. “You’ll see.” He says ominously.  
Vinnie sighs as he scrapes his eggs on a plate. His toast pops up and he grabs that too, spreading a bit of butter on it before sitting down at the table with Habit. He bows his head in prayer with the steam enveloping his face. He only prays he won’t die today. He looks Habit in the eyes, vulnerable and small while Habit looks back vicious and smirking. "Amen.“  
He drops his eyes to his food, scared of staring any longer, and forces himself to eat. He won’t give Habit the satisfaction of starving himself. Vinnie finishes his small meal and washes his plates, dries them and puts them back where they belong. Who knows if he’ll have the will to do it later.  
"Follow me, will you… Please.” Habit stands, putting the knife where it belongs, and walks up the stairs. Vinnie follows, scared of what Habit plans to do today. Fear. It’s the thing that keeps him in line. Keeps him like a puppy dog at Habit’s feet. Yes Master, anything. Fear makes him a tool, just an extension of Habit’s control. He’s a puppet on strings, and Habit plays a good show.   
“Will you open this door for me?” Habit asks. It’s the door to his torture room. Vinnie’s shoulders rise around his neck as he reaches for the door knob. He twists it and pushes the door open, stepping back so Habit can step in. He thanks him as he swoops into his throne room with pride.  
“You’re welcome.” Vinnie mumbles. He waits for Habit’s next command, following him with his eyes fearful of what he has planned.  
“What?” Habit’s hand hovers over a particularly sharp looking knife. “Don’t just stand there like my butler, sit down. It’s not like I’m going to stab you.” He chuckles. Vinnie sits down in the chair in the middle of the room. It’s not comfortable, but it’s meant for Habit’s victims. “Now,” Habit claps once, pulling a chair in front of Vinnie and sitting down. “I was thinking about all the times I’ve told you to do something. Almost every time you do what I want. What I want to know is why? Why do you do what I want you to, sometimes without asking?”  
Vinnie doesn’t even need to think about that. He takes a moment though to look at Habit. This is what he wanted? “You own me.” Habit frowns and Vinnie thinks of something else to say. “Well um, what I mean is you’re so powerful Habit. You don’t need me, every second I’m kept alive is a gift. You can hurt me any way you want, and I can’t do a thing to stop you… You, well I guess you’re like a God.” He tries to stroke Habit’s ego.  
“You’re scared of me.” He says simply.  
“Yes.” Vinnie looks into Habit’s eyes, feeling small and unprotected as he always does.  
“Well, just for now, don’t be. You can say no to anything during this… session. I’m not going to threaten you, I’m not going to force you to do anything. Just… use a bit of discretion.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t want to take your will from you. When you’re as powerful as I am that gets boring. I want you to give it me of your own accord. It means nothing if I take it from you, I can make anyone do anything I want, anytime. But if you give it to me,” Habit throws his head back, “It’s better than taking it a million times over.”  
“So this whole thing is just for your perverse pleasure?” Vinnie scoffs to himself. It’s just like Habit to do something like this. He might as well just do what Habit says anyways, it will make this whole process shorter.  
“Well, yes.” Habit grins wolfishly. “Now, touch your nose.” Vinnie does so. He goes through commands or suggestions, whatever the hell Habit wants to call them. Untie your shoes. Undo the third and fifth buttons of your shirt. Run your fingers through your hair. Count to ten. Say my name. Take off your shoes. Say my name.  
“I already said your name.” Vinnie sighs, running his finger through his hair again.  
“Would you do it again please?” Habit tries not to growl at him.  
“Habit.” Vinnie says. Habit almost groans in response, though he’s not quite enjoying the show.  
“Will you touch your stomach for me?” Vinnie does so. “Now, lower.” Vinnie moves his hand down a bit. Habit keeps asking him to go lower until Vinnie’s hand is completely down his pants. He looks a bit flustered, his cheeks glowing a soft pink while he takes his hand out of his pants. That’s quite enough of that, he decides. Habit isn’t done yet, though. “Stand up please.”  
Vinnie stays sitting. “I don’t think I want to.” He says. He feels like he’s walking on thin ice. How much patience does Habit have? He might just say to hell with it and take what he wants anyways.  
“That’s a boy!” Habit grins. “Would you mind unbuttoning the first and second buttons of your shirt?” Vinnie’s fingers move up, but he stops them and puts them in his lap. “How about giving me permission to undo them?” Habit scoots his chair closer to Vinnie’s.  
“I don’t think so.” He’s weary of Habit coming closer. Habit can sense it, he doubts himself. He might not have to try to hard after all.  
“Please let me undo your buttons, Vinnie.” He’s quiet for a while before slowly nodding. Habit crouches down in front of Vinnie and gently grabs hold of his shirt. He undoes the first two buttons like he’s undressing an angel. He’s hot, he can feel it on himself. He looks into Vinnie’s eyes, seeing curiosity as well as the same old vulnerability. Habit’s hands shake at the sight of Vinnie’s slightly bared skin. “Do I have permission to give you a compliment?” Vinnie nods. Habit’s mouth makes a moment to decide what words to use. “You’re… stunning.” He whispers before standing up and sitting down in his chair.  
“Thank you.” It’s a bit strange, but a compliment is a compliment. He can see Habit going crazy in his chair, watching Vinnie intensely and just radiating heat. Hell, Habit could be a human furnace. Whatever Vinnie is doing, he’s doing it oh so right.  
Habit takes a minute to decide his next request, eyes flitting over Vinnie’s body. “Would you mind…” Habit clears his throat, “Would you mind actually just taking off your shirt? Please.” He holds his breath while Vinnie thinks it over. “Please.” He says again. Vinnie sighs and unbuttons the last few buttons. He takes off his shirt and puts it on the floor. Habit swallows as he looks Vinnie over. He can feel his control being handed over like a prize, even if Vinnie doesn’t know he has it. His body is so precious, so clean. Being the one in control is fun for the most part, but it gets boring doing the same thing over and over. He’s so used to it that now while his body doesn’t feel like his own, he loves it. Habit loves trying to hold himself from pouncing on Vinnie right now. He loves not knowing for sure what will happen. Will Vinnie say yes? Will he say no? Vinnie’s control over him is extraordinary. He feels like a sinner who gets on their knees and begs forgiveness. He just wants to see more of Vinnie’s skin, wants to touch him. He’s in a frenzy over how indescribably good it feels to not be in control. He wants to take Vinnie down and fuck him senseless, but only if he wants that too. Habit want’s to leave a trail of hickeys all over his skin, but only if he says yes. Fuck it feels good to not be in charge.  
“Earth to Habit? Hey, don’t just zone out on me.” Vinnie waves his hand in Habit’s face. He jumps to attention and mentally smacks himself for getting so lost in the moment.  
“Sorry, I don’t know what happened to me.” He apologizes.  
“It’s fine. Hey, do you mind if we stop here?” Vinnie sounds a bit frightened. “I promise we can do it again, but you’re kinda freakin’ me out.”  
“Wait!” Habit has to pull his hands back to himself instead of grabbing for Vinnie to stay. “Please don’t go. Vinnie, please can I do one last thing?” He begs.  
Vinnie tries to sink into his chair, this was what was freaking him out. Habit isn’t nice, Habit doesn’t say please and thank you, and he certainly doesn’t beg. But if there was only one last thing, he should be fine. “Go ahead.” He relents. Habit springs up from his chair and grabs Vinnie’s face, gently so he won’t hurt him. He takes a moment to look into Vinnie’s eyes. He sees something vulnerable in Habit’s eyes, something needy. Habit mutters ‘fuck’ breathlessly before closing his eyes and kissing Vinnie. He loves the feeling of their pulse rising, the feeling of Vinnie’s skin touching his, the taste of his lips. He doesn’t overstep his boundary and pulls back. He’s breathless, he’s going crazy.  
“Vinnie, I’m sorry. Fuck, Vinnie, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Habit covers his face and sits on his knees in front of Vinnie. 'That was too far’ he says in his head “you shouldn’t have done that’.  
Vinnie touches his lips with his fingers, confused. If it wasn’t for Habit at his feet he wouldn’t believe it happened. Never the less, it was a good kiss. And if Habit’s planning to do something like this, or further, he’d rather it be now. Right now he has some say in the matter. "Habit?” Habit looks up at Vinnie with big childlike eyes. Vinnie’s heart twists, he looks just like Evan.   
“That… wasn’t bad.” His voice is soft and tentative.  
“Can I do it again?” Habit whispers. Vinnie nods and Habit scrambles to his feet, grabbing Vinnie again and kisses him. It feels like he swallowed a knife, tearing up his insides. Vinnie is so… precious. He’s precious and perfect, and he’s kissing Habit. He pulls away and grabs Vinnie’s hand, kissing the top of it and holding it to his forehead. “Fuck, you’re so perfect.” he mutters. Vinnie’s cheeks turn a cute pink and he shakes his head.  
“I’m far from perfect.” He says.  
Habit kisses his hand again before slowly putting his face in Vinnie’s neck. “You’re handsome and nice, and you’re perfect. Anyone would be lucky to have you, you make me feel so empowered, there’s something about the way you smile. And fuck, I think I love you.” He leaves plenty of kisses on Vinnie’s neck. “You’re just perfect Vinnie.” He blushes, a shiver running down his spine from the warmth of Habit’s breath and the kisses on his neck.  
“If you plan on… anything else, do you mind doing it in the bedroom?” Vinnie’s face turns pink. He’s embarrassed, but he’s starting to warm up to the idea. It wouldn’t be bad if they went all the way.   
“Of course.” Habit nips Vinnie’s neck softly before taking him by the hand and leading him to his bedroom. He can feel his own heartbeat, wants to rip it out and devour it. “Are you comfortable?” He climbs over Vinnie and runs a hand over his exposed skin.  
“Yea, I’m fine.” Vinnie reaches up and grabs Habit by the back of his neck, kissing him softly. Habit melts, kissing back eagerly. Vinnie half expects his leg to start thumping like a dog.  
“Fuck, Vinnie. You’re so perfect. Fuck.” When Vinnie nervously slips his tongue into Habit’s mouth, he moans heavily. He’s flaming, almost sweating just from this. Habit yanks off his shirt and kicks off his shoes, but fumbles with his belt. His hands are shaking and he can’t entirely control them. Vinnie’s hands still Habit’s, and tries to look him in the eyes. Habit can’t seem to keep it up though, eyes darting all over the place. Vinnie pulls Habit’s belt off and undoes his pants. Habit takes over from there, throwing his pants on the floor to be tripped over later. He leans over Vinnie, taking a deep breath and kissing him fiercely. When he lets go he’s panting and cursing, all the while praising how good Vinnie is. How handsome he is, and how good Habit’s going to treat him.  
Vinnie can see how risky this is. How close Habit is to snapping from this messed up version of himself. His restraint has been getting worse, he’s becoming more impulsive. Any second he’s going to stop asking and start demanding again. So Vinnie takes charge.  
He grabs Habit’s hands and pushes him down against the bed. Holds him down while he presses kisses onto his neck. Forces him to stay still while he leans over Habit, Just out of reach. Habit struggles to reach up that extra millimeter and kiss Vinnie, but he can’t.  
“Please,” Habit begs, “Come on Vinnie. I’m so close, please just kiss me already.” He reaches up again, and Vinnie caves. He dips his head just enough that Habit can reach him. Needy, that’s the only way to describe the kiss. Habit’s gone insane. He needs Vinnie so badly, needs him, needs him, needs him-  
Habit damn near screams when Vinnie grinds down on him. He does it again and Habit pulls at his own hair. He’s panting, he’s sweating buckets, and he’s not in control. He’s thrashing all over the place, but still can’t find his way back on top with Vinnie holding him down by the shoulders.  
“Stop moving.” It takes a moment but Habit settles down, his chest rising and falling fast. Too fast.  
“Fuck, Vinnie. I can’t believe you’re doing this to me. Oh fuck, Vinnie, I’m so lucky. You’re so perfect. Fuck, do it again.” He pants, throwing his head back. Vinnie gives him one slow hard thrust, feeling the outline of his cock through the fabric. Habit groans as he thrusts back. Their hips are tight, tight, tight together. Habit’s pulse is a jackhammer, a relentless pounding he can feel everywhere.  
Habit convulses once before his limbs fall limp. His fingers twitch and his eyes almost roll back into his head. It feels like someone reached inside him and forcefully pulled his orgasm from him. He pants like a dog and stares at the ceiling, trying to make it stop spinning before him. “Fuck.” He mutters before passing out. Vinnie smiles softly and kisses him on the forehead.  
“Well, goodnight then.” He laughs to himself.


End file.
